Nicole
Nicole Hamilton was born on January 28, 1433. She was the second eldest of four daughters born to John and Elizabeth Hamilton. She was still fairly young when her parents passed away leaving her to be raised by a local family. She had little contact with her family during this time except an occasional letter from her grandmother. When she came of age she set off to travel the world. While traveling on her own she came across some brutish men who tied her up and took her aboard their ship. Scared and alone she was bound in the hull when the ship sailed through a storm. The next thing Nicole knew she was waking up on the shores of Liverpool. Slowly making her way into the nearest Inn she told the people the only thing that she did know, and that was that her name was Nicole. She worked hard at fitting into the town. Soon she had her own little corn field and loads of friends. She would travel south with these friends in hopes that something might trigger a memory. Sadly nothing seemed to work. One day she and her friends decided to travel north to pick fruit in Appleby. What Nicole didn't know was that trip would bring lots of changes to her life. One night while stuck on the road between Preston and Kendal Nicole and her friends became drunk on rum. The next morning Nicole found herself sleeping far away from her group. It was then that she remembered walking in her sleep as a child. That one realization was like a key that opened the lock on her mind. Slowly over the next several days everything came back to her. Blurry at first and missing some of the details but as the days and weeks wore on she could remember it all. It was also on that trip that she met Del Harper the man she would later marry. After a brief 3 month courtship Nicole and Del were married. They had a simple handfasting ceremony with only their closest friends around to witness. Not long after that Nicole found out she was carrying their first child. The two left Liverpool where they had been living and moved to Appleby where Del was from. Right after Nicole moved there she became mayor of the sleepy little town. Not long into the marriage she gave birth to a boy, Deegan Harper. On one of her many trips to her family house Nicole found an old childhood friend, Tomais, while the two were staying in a small inn between towns. The two promised to keep in touch with each other through letters. At first they talked about what had happened during the time they had been apart. In her letters she told him of her marriage and how she was doubting it. She would always love Del but more like a brother then a lover. When Nicole told Tomais of her plans to take Deegan and travel England he offered to travel with her and keep her safe. Remembering what had happened on her last trip alone Nicole gratefully accepted his offer. However before the two where ready to go a new opportunity poped up. Ireland had opened and Nicole decided to leave England and make a new home in Ireland. She was more then happy when the ship docked and even happier when she found out that her friend Numpty had arrived in Gort as well.